San Fransisco Lovers
by RosalieRomeo
Summary: When Nicki is at work doing her own thing she meets Frank Iero. Who asks her for a date not knowing he wouldn't be able to leave this city without her. Their story. review please
1. Glances

I woke up in my cozy Ikea bed just put together yesterday, with a sense of freedom on my hands. I had just moved my skinny ass from my Aunt Marie's House to a condo with my friend of eleven years Zoey Heath. Our modest little condo contained two bedrooms two bathrooms a kitchen and below a garage with laundry. Very nice since we are both college students with small part time jobs, no cars, two bikes, and a cat. Which of course was occupying my room since I won the epic rock paper scissors battle for the master bedroom.

Score one for Nicki AKA me.

Well I am more formally known as Nicole Manningham.

Working her days away at Mosh Records while also studying to act on the Broadway stages. Yep I am a Drama major.

Zoey is working on becoming a tattoo artist by taking classes at the art institute.

But this is my mind not hers. Why is it that the first night you live in a place its one of the best sleeps you ever got but the next night your lucky if you can get more than an hour of sleep?

"Nicki, phone." Zoey barged in her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth with our home phone in her hands.

"Who is it?"

"May I ask who this is since Nicki is feeling picky with phone calls this fine morning?"

She nodded her head, "Its your Brother."

I sat up and got the clunky phone thrown at my face.

"Hello Francis, what is it you want?"

"Other than Zoey on my bed. I was just wondering if a little sister of mine would like tickets to go to a concert for a house warming present."

"What band?"

"Well you might not know them, but here it goes My Chemical Romance."

I jumped out of bed and started bouncing around.

"You the best brother ever!"

"I know."

"I still cant believe you even remember my favorite band."

"Give your twin a break." No he isn't my twin but we were so close our mother said we were like twins.

"Alright well I have to go to work. When's the concert?"

"Friday."

"Alright thanks. Talk to you later bro."

I clicked the end button and walked up to my dresser also put together yesterday.

"Hey Zo is today an AFI day or a my chem day?" I yelled out my door.

"I think more of a my chem."

I dressed myself in one of my many MCR T shirts and a pair of skinny jeans and walked out the front door. In the process grabbing my hoodie keys and giving the cat a good rub on the head.

In case you were wondering the cat doesn't have a name. Zoey and I found it in the apartment and didn't really want to tamper with whatever name it already had so we just call it cat.

Now since there was no car for me I had to walk or bike everywhere. Thankfully Mosh was only a block away.

"Hey Nicki your on register." My boss Joe threw me the keys for the cash register.

"Cool I get to chill all day."

I jumped up onto the counter and grabbed one of the magazines on the rack next to me.

Mosh's customers were the lost tourist walking around San Francisco can be confusing don't you know. The young teenager without a job/ life, and friends of the employees.

So the most employees in the store at ounce is about three. The day shift being Joe the manager, Kane the guy that stands around waiting for a customer to come by so he can show them something, and me the girl who sits on the counter with the register putting a couple bucks in every now and then.

"Nicki can you man the store front I am going on my break." Kane already walking towards the break room.

"Sure."

I kept my nose the newest issue of AP. Reading about Sonny More.

I heard the door open.

"Welcome to Mosh Records, please don't steal anything." I kept my face covered by the magazine I was still reading.

"Okay." I heard the person who walked in say.

His voice sounded familiar.

Who was he.

Well I guess its time to too look.

I put down the magazine and witnessed something I thought I would never see this close in my life.

It was all of my chemical romance.

Standing in my store.

Holy shit.

Okay I need to play it cool.

I hopped off the counter and waltzed over to them.

"May I help you?"

Wow Gerard was tall.

"Uh, no I think I am good." His eyes never stayed in one place on my body.

I was being checked out by Gerard way. Swoon.

"Alright I will take my spot on the counter back."

And I did.

But instead of paying attention to my magazine I listened to them.

"Oh wow I am so glad we stopped in here." Frank whispered

"So am I" I said making sure they knew the store was too small to whisper in.

"Eavesdropping?" Frank smirked checking me out just like Gerard.

"No, I can't help that the store is too small to whisper in."

He walked towards me with a devilish smile.

"You cant?"

"Wow you really are short."

"Lets see you off of the counter."

"But I cant leave my work station."

"I don't think your boss will mind." His face becoming more intense and seductive

I stood next to him remembering I was short too.

"Oops, did I forget to mention I am terminally short." He leaned into me pinning me with his arms between him and the counter.

"Do you have a name?" my god I felt like I wanted to jump him.

"Nicki."

"Well Nicki, how about we get together later?"

"My shift ends at four."

"I'll meet you here at six?"

"Sure." I realized I had created a seductive smile of my own.

"See you then."

He walked away the rest of the band following him out the door.

Fucking swoon.

"Did I miss anything?" Kane walked out from the backroom.

"Oh just a major band coming in and me being asked out by one of the members."

"Okay."

I was in heaven.


	2. Sex God

**Frank's POV **

It was six o'clock and I was waiting outside her store trying to not be seen.

I can't believe she said yes.

She's sarcastic and pretty and short which is my perfect woman.

I hope she actually shows up. I looked at my cell phone for the time every minute.

"Where is she?" I muttered to myself.

"Right here."

I turned around at the sight of an angel.

Her gorgeous jet black hair was down and waved into romantic curls, She wore a black and red striped tank top with a black hoodie over it and a mid thigh length black skirt. God I wish that I could just kiss her now.

"Wow, you look gorgeous."

"Your not half bad yourself." She nudged me and wrapped her arm around mine.

"Lets go to dinner."

And we did.

But in what seemed a matter of minutes I was at her apartment door kissing her neck while she giggled insanely and fumbled for her keys. Finally opening the door out bodys slammed against the nearest wall .

"Shh, I have a roommate."

"You're the one making all the noise."

She kicked off her shoes and pulled away instructing me to do the same.

I kicked them off and hurdled at her and placing my hands on either side of her face while my lips crushed hers.

"Come on."

She pulled away grabbing my hand and pulling me into what I figured was her room and resuming our tongue fest with me on top of her on her bed. I stuck my hands under her shirt slowly taking it off of her smooth skin and threw it on the floor as I made myself more comfortable sitting on her hips. We resumed undressing each other and made ach other explode with pleasure. Her moans of my name, and begging me to go harder or faster made me go crazy. She was so different from any other lover. Her touch made me want to scream out of utter pleasure. I kept going until my body gave out and collapsed next to her.

"I cant anymore."

I looked over she looked as tired as me.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"You're a sex god." She said with no sarcasm in her voice.

"Really?"

"oh god yeah."

Hearing her say it was as pleasurable for as it was for me made me feel ecstatic. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me and kissed her cheek.

"Nicki phone-. Holy crap!" I jumped up covering myself with her sheets.

What a great way to wake up.

"Who is it?"

"Your brother."

"Shit." Nicki signaled the other girl to throw her the phone and she did.

"Hello?"

Seeing her body in the sunlight made me want to kiss her all over again but I was to tired to move.

"Oh nothing what are you calling about?" she wrapped my arms around her and snuggled into me.

"One sec." she cover the receiver with her hand and gave em a quik kiss on the lips.

"I am so sorry."

"Its okay. I'm so sore."

"Well we can rest up for a bit then do something just give me a minute."

I nodded as she moved her hand away from the receiver.

"What? No I am not here with a guy."

"That's the TV. Look Bro I have to go bye." She threw the phone on the floor after clicking end and mounted me.

"Do you have to be anywhere?"

I looked at what was crouching over me.

"Nope."

She shot me a devilish grin and pressed her lips against mine.

The door opened again.

"Nicki what did Francis want?"

Nicki jumped off of me and groaned.

"Zoey!"

"Oh sorry." The girl walked back out closing the door.

"I am so sorry about my roommate."

"Its okay." I attempted to move but failed.

"Are you okay?"

"Still sore."

"I'm sorry. Did I work ya to hard?" she giggled

"Yes you and your motivational moans made me work a little too hard."

"Motivational?"

"Yep."

"Don't you have a show tonight?"

"Yeah, do you have tickets?"

"My brother got me a ticket."

"Where?"

"General admission."

"How about back stage?"

"Can you do that?"

"Well I have to go in for sound check a little later and if you happen to come with me then I would consider that and automatic pass."

"God I barely know you a day and you rock my world, and get me backstage. You're wonderful."

She kissed me lightly and stood up. Nude.

I couldn't help but stare.

"Get dressed." She smirked at me staring at her.

I pulled on the clothes I threw on the floor and watched her slide her clothes onto her creamy skin. She left her clothes from last night on the floor and turned to me.

"I'm not being some clingy little one night stand am I?"

"No. Oh god no." I wrapped my arms around her waist and planted the best kiss of the morning on her.

"Let's get breakfast."


	3. In My Dreams

**Nicki's POV **

"Let's get breakfast." I pulled him out of my room and towards the front door hoping Zoey wouldn't recognize him.

He kept trying to plant one kiss after another on me it was starting to get difficult to push him away.

"Frank get your shoes on."

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"My roommate will recognize you and we don't want that to happen."

"Why?"

"Get your shoes on and I will tell you why."

He pulled his vans over his feet and looked towards me.

"Alright."

"Lets go." I pulled him out the door and started walking towards the Starbucks around the corner.

"Tell me why we cant have your roommate recognizing me."

"Because she is a huge fan of my chem. And will freak out and get all fan girl like on you."

"Are you a huge fan?"

"Yes." I admitted looking down at my feet.

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

My sarcastic banter that was keeping me from gushing about Frank had melted away causing me to blush. He immediately noticed and kissed my cheek.

"You're adorable. Were are we going?"

We turned the corner and I pointed to the Starbucks, watching his eyes bug out.

"Here. I can't help it I am a caffeine addict."

"Me too." His smile made me melt.

We walked up to the counter and ordered our drinks.

"That will be 10.25." the guy behind the counter said.

I let go of his hand and went for my wallet but my hand was grabbed again and he handed the guy his credit card.

"Frank I could have paid for mine."

"It's okay."

I felt like a new couple. Were we?

"You paid for dinner and breakfast I feel bad."

"Don't." he squeezed my hand, "You let me stay in you house." He smirked as I giggled.

"I don't know if that's a fair trade."

"It wasn't just you having all the fun."

Hearing him say that made me so happy.

"Here are your drinks." Another guy handed us our coffees and we walked out side to sit on one of the benches.

I looked at his hazel eyes they were gorgeous gleaming in the sunlight.

He was gorgeous all over.

I still can't believe he wanted me.

After our coffee we walked around San Francisco I showed him all the greatest thrift stores and some of the tourist sites.

"Hey this is my hotel."

"Should you go up?"

"No we should go up, remember I promised to take you with me."

"You're too sweet." I kissed him.

He pulled me up into the elevator.

"What floor?" the elevator guy asked.

"twenty."

"Looks like we have a long way up." I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips against his.

He didn't seem to mind though he let his tongue trace my bottom lip before entering my mouth. He was such a passionate kisser. We were acting like we were last night.

"God." Frank pulled away for a gasp of air,"girl your gonna make last night happen all over again."

"Like that would be so horrible."

"Your fantastic."

He resumed frenching me when the door opened.

"Wow, we were just about to go looking for you." Frank stopped kissing me and looked wide eyed at Gerard.

"Aren't you the girl from the CD store?" I turned away from frank to see the whole band standing in the door way. I felt my face turn red and turned into frank.

"I see someone had fun last night." Gerard piped up again.

Frank ignored them and walked out of the elevator.

Pulling me with him.

"You are that girl from the CD store." Mikey finally realized.

I kept my mouth shut and stayed attached to Frank.

"You were more talkative yesterday what happened?" Gerard and Mikey were the only ones talking to me. Bob and Ray kept to themselves.

Frank pulled me into his hotel while the rest followed.

"Okay let's try this, Guys this is Nicki, Nicki these are the guys." Frank looked very annoyed.

"Hi Nicki." Gerard muttered he seemed pretty cool other than embarrassing the hell out of me earlier.

"Cool name." Mikey said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

Ray stood where he was and did a little wave to me. While Bob had disappeared.

"Frank we have to head down to the venue. We took the liberty of packing your things." Gerard seemed to really like to do all the talking.

"So what was the point of coming in here?" Frank seemed a little pissed.

"I don't know you're the one who walked in here." Gerard ounce again.

"Alright lets go." I don't know why he all of a sudden seemed so agitated.

He grabbed my hand and led me back down to the first floor and into the tour bus.

"Wow you guys live like my brother."

"Wow it does talk." Mikey looked surprised

I was sitting on Franks lap watching him and Bob play some video game. With him kissing my neck during every pause.

"Yep usually you can't shut me up. Frank pay attention to your game." Everyone knew what he was doing and probably just played it off as normal Frank.

"So I am guessing your going to the show with us?"

"Yeah." I yelped Frank just took a little nibble at my neck but no one saw that he hid himself in my hair.

"Frank no getting lucky in the tour bus." Gerard laughed.

"You know your gonna get beat if you keep attempting to color my neck even more." I moved my hair making him lose his cover.

He moved his mouth close to my ear his breath tickling me, "Well I can't really color anything else right now with all of them watching."

I knew my face was turning a nice shade of red as Frank continued nibbling on me. Making me giggle like school girl.

"Alright guys here's your stop." The driver called out. they all jumped out while frank insisted on having his arm around my waist.

The sound check and watching all the guys put make up on was boring.

But watching all the fans line up in front of the stage was strange. I couldn't comprehend that I should have been one of them.

I felt my pocket vibrate.

It was my phone.

"Hello?"

"Nicki where are you I am waiting out side the place and I don't see you." It was Francis.

"I'm backstage." I said timidly

"What!" he yelled into the phone

"Well today I met Frank Iero and we hit it off and now-"

"Nicki I was trying to be a good brother and you go and get better."

"One sec okay." I turned to Frank and batted my eye lashes like a little kid.

"What?" he looked a little worried.

"Well my brother bought me tickets to go to this concert with him and well."

"Tell him to go to the backstage entrance and I will have a techie met him there. What's his name?"

"Francis. Oh thank you so much Frank." I leaped on him and gave him a kiss messing up his make up.

"Francis? Yeah okay go to the back stage entrance. Love you to bro."

I smiled devilishly and jumped frank. Pushing him onto the coach they set up.

"You are one feisty girl." He muttered from under me.

"Like you mind."

"No I find it sexy." He flipped me over so he was laying over me and started back on my neck.

"So you're the guy that slept with my little sister." I pushed Frank off and jumped up.

"Hi Francis." I gave my brother an awkward hug.

"Hey man." I heard Frank from behind me.

"Frank meet my brother Francis."

Frank stood there awkwardly as my brother smiled at the fact that he had caused this huge awkward mess.

"Hey Frank-. What happened to your make up? Who is this?" Gerard walked in looking like a confused little kid.

"Gerard this is my brother."

"Hey dude." My brother waltzed right up to him and shook his hand. Francis was always the outgoing one.

"Frank we are going on in a few."

"Okay."

"I guess I don't have to warn you about not having enough time to get it on with Nicki."

My god was it Gerard's job to make me incredibly embarrassed?

"Aww my little sis is growing up. I remember when you were a little preteen with braces and pimples." Nope it was Francis's

Frank was still standing in the same place having a very deer in the headlights moment. I think he was still affected by Gerard mentioning sex with my big brother in the room.

"Its okay man I know my sister isn't a perfect little virgin girl."

"Frank get ready to be on stage." Mikey yelled

H walked up to me and causally gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I will see you in a little bit enjoy yourself." I went in for a better kiss but he was still fazed by my brother.

"I will be watching you." I teased he smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Frank show now!" Gerard yelled

It was so great watching frank from here. Not having to push my way through flashing teenagers and moshing punks.

I watched until I heard Gerard say, "Good night San Francisco!" and my Frankie walked off the stage.

"You were great." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Let's not talk about that just yet."

I pulled him back into the backroom were everyone else was with plastic cups in their hands and my brother being a complete dork.

I grabbed one of the cups and joined in on the fun.

"Hey Nicki." Francis called me over.

"Are you okay?' he whispered to me.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"With Frank and what I know you did last night."

"Francis not here." I whined

"Nicki where else am I supposed to ask?"

"Francis leave me alone." I walked away and placed myself on franks lap facing him pressing my lips against his. Mainly to piss of my brother.

"Not that I don't like this but, are you okay? I noticed you arguing with your brother."

"I am fine let's just have some fun."

"Now how to you suppose we do that?" I could feel his breath on my ear.

"You choose." he started kissing me again.

"Alright guys I think you two might wanna get off each other." Francis was standing in front of us.

"Francis this is the last night we get to see each other."

"Uh speaking of which can I talk to you?" Frank ignored the glaring that was going on between me and my brother.

"Alright come on." I pulled Frank up and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Nicki, I know this may sound weird but I really like you and I don't wanna lose you because I am on tour."

"Really?" my anger towards my brother melted away at that.

"Yeah."

"Well we can call each other and I will give you my instant messenger."

"I was really hoping you would since we are leaving tonight."

I hugged him and started to tear up.

"Don't cry."

"I don't wanna miss you."

I missed him like hell. About an hour after that he got on his tour bus with my number and my aim screen name. I got home at about one am.

"Hey someone had a long day." Zoey was still up sitting on the coach.

"yeah."

"So are you dating Frank Iero now?"

"What?"

"Like I didn't recognize him."

"Oh I think we are."

"I hope so you two looked so cute together."

"Zoey I love you." I leaned over to give her a hug.

"I know. You should get some sleep you have work and school tomorrow."

"Alright. G'night."

I walked into my room and opened my laptop to check my messages.

_Panseyman: Nicki?_

_NickiFM: Frankie! _

_Panseyman: I'm guessing you just got home _

_NickiFM: yeah _

_Panseyman: cool _

_NickiFM: Ima gonna miss you _

_Panseyman: I miss you already_

_NickiFM: I am sorry but I have to go to sleep _

_Panseyman: Its alright _

_Panseyman: Sweet dreams _

It was nice hearing from him. I would have talked longer but I am beat

Frank better be in my dreams tonight.


	4. Love

**Frank's POV **

I couldn't believe that a girl I met in a city I have never been to could make me want her so bad. I missed her soft hair and her gorgeous skin and her luscious curves. Just thinking about her made me wish I could talk to her. But right now I was supposed to be concentrating on playing my guitar. But with all the shows were I play the same thing over and over again it sometimes feels like someone else is playing while I stew in my thoughts. It had only been a week but I missed Nicki with a passion. After every concert I would im her she said she was getting a webcam tonight I am so exited to see her face again.

"Good night Portland." Gerard screamed to the crowd

They words that let me free. I ran to the back room they had set up and grabbed my laptop.

_Panseyman: Nicki lets see that gorgeous face _

_NickiFM: Someone is a little exited _

_Panseyman: I've missed you _

_NickiFM: alright. _

She sent me a request to view webcam and I accepted.

She was laying on her bed in her PJs.

_Panseyman: you look adorable _

_NickiFM: I look icky I have been so beat lately _

_Panseyman: why _

_NickiFM: I have school and work and missing you _

_Panseyman: I'm sorry babe _

_NickiFM: you and you're enchanting me _

_Panseyman: Like you mind _

She looked over to the side and mouthed what I think is a swear word

_NickiFM: Babe I am sorry I am opening the store tomorrow _

_Panseyman: its ok sweet dreams _

_NickiFM: as long as you're in them _

She signed out. God she looked beautiful. I missed her so much it made me feel sick.

"Jeez Frank you can't even wait until were in the bus." Gerard laughed

"Sorry man, hey pass me a beer."

"I am guessing she's gone."

"Yeah she had to go to bed early."

"Sucks man."

"Well our tour is almost over."

"What are you two going to do? I mean she lives in California while you're all the way across the nation in New Jersey."

"I've been avoiding that subject."

"Frank she is gonna bring that up."

"I know."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well I could visit her as much as possible."

"You know as well as I do that's not going to work."

"I know its just I cant have her move she has so much on San Fran but I cant leave New jersey either."

"Well man your going to need to figure your shit out."

This was an issue I really knew was going to come up one day but I had been putting it off. I'm not happy not seeing her and being able to touch her but I couldn't make her move. I knew long distance was difficult but I never thought it would be this hard. I took a swig of my beer and set down my laptop. Just because she was going to bed early doesn't mean I would have to. I'm a rock star my whole career is a party. Most of the time the guys and I would have a little fun backstage then be jetted off to our next venue. Luckily it was only two more venues until I would go back and visit Nicki. She was always in my dreams. We would have long lengthy conversations and I would be able to feel her soft angelic skin and kiss her sweet lips till god knows when. Am I in love?

Her face was the only one I wanted to see. Her voice sounded like a choir of angels to me. Her touch sent tingles up my spine. When I thought of the rest of my life she was there. God I am a foolish man in love.

We had a show two shows in Seattle then I would be back to her.

The shows were like normal except Nicki hadn't logged on since that last time. I was a little worried. But I can calm down when I see her face, the guys had gone back to New Jersey but I was heading down to San Fran. I would be at her door in less than twenty minutes. I had told her roommate Zoey about my visit and she was going to keep it a secret from Nicki.

I knocked on the door.

Zoey seemed a bit odd to me. I has talked to her a couple times on the phone to plan my visit but seeing her peek one eye of the crack of the door and look me up and down for some reason made her seem stranger.

"Where's Nicki?"

"In her room."

"That works. Can I come in?"

"OH yeah sorry." She let me in.

"You wait here." She pointed to the spot right in front of Nicki's door and knocked.

"What Zoey?"

"I need help."

"With what?"

"Stuff."

The door opened.

"Frank!" she screamed and jumped on me attacking my face with kisses.

Then moved her lips to mine and kissed me like she had never kissed me before.

"I'm going to go to bed." Zoey said seeming a little grossed out.

"Well hello." Oh god don't tell me that's who I think it is.

Nicki stopped kissing me and looked down at her feet.

"Frank, Francis moved in."

"I can see that."

"Well I wasn't expecting you." he always sounded like he knew something I didn't. It crept me out.

"Our tour ended and I decided to come visit Nicki."

"I can see that. Well I will leave you to be."

"Where is he staying?"

"On the coach come on."

She pulled me into her room.

"Did you bring stuff?"

"Yeah I left it out there."

"How long are you staying?"

"The whole week."

"Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see you. Boy aren't you full of questions."

"Sorry I have been so stressed lately."

She looked upset.

I cradled her jaw in my hand and kissed her. God I missed her tongue slipping into my mouth. I lean over her and he stops me.

"We cant."

"Oh, why?"

"Its that time of the month." I immediately catch her drift and sit up.

I sat next to her for what seemed and hour in awkward silence.

"We cant kiss?"

"I just feel bad I didn't mean to push something." She giggled

"You didn't push anything Frankie."

"Sorry I just feel-"she placed her finger in front of my mouth.

"I'm beat, so why don't you go get your stuff and I will get changed into something more comfortable."

Why couldn't I just sit here and watch her?

Well if I rush I might catch something. I practically ran out into the living room to grab my bag. Thank god Francis didn't catch me.

I threw my bag into her room and sat on her bed undressing myself into my boxers.

I needed to get comfortable too.

I threw my clothes over to were my bag ended up and pulled the sheets over me.

She was down to her bra and panties.

Watching her change was probably not a good idea since I wasn't getting any but it was too late.

Shit way too late.

She pulled on a tank top and a pair of sweat pants then climbed into bed with me.

Cuddling close to me.

Shit.

I moved away I didn't want her to notice how much of a perv I am.

"Frank what's wrong?"

"I uh-. I shouldn't have uh, well I shouldn't have been,." I couldn't put out a full sentence.

But I think she got my drift from the evil smile spread across her face.

"I can fix that." I got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

But she pulled me onto her lap and started kissing my neck.

"Its my fault let me fix it."

She pulled my head back to reach my lips and started kissing my and massaging my crotch through my boxers.

She was even more perfect than I thought. I was so confused with all of the pleasure I couldn't choose which to focus on until she pulled me out of my boxers and started to stroke gently.

"You have to try to be quite, Francis is a light sleeper and right outside that door."

He lips traveled back onto my neck. I couldn't help but moan a little. She moved her mouth back to mine to stop me. Her fingers gliding up and down my member drove me crazy. I don't know what she did but it sent shivers up my whole body. She kept going until I came all over her hand. She gently kissed my check and started to get up from under me but something came over me and I grabbed her hand licking every finger clean.

She crawled out from under me and just ran to the bathroom.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Go away!" she sounded like she was crying

"Nicki did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah you didn't go away. Just go to sleep."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love you!" this isn't the way I wanted to tell her but it slipped out.

"No you don't!"

"Hey is everything okay in there?" I heard Francis at the door.

Maybe he could help.

"Francis we need help."

He opened the door.

"Where's Nicki?"

I pointed towards the closed door I was kneeling in front of.

"we were…Talking and she started crying and ran into the bathroom."

"Bull shit you were talking."

"We were."

"You need to tell me what you were actually doing with my sister so I can help."

"She was… giving me….a…. a um."

"Alright I think I get the jest of it."

He pulled open the door. Why didn't I think of that?

"Frank this might be awhile why don't you go watch TV."

I wanted to stay but I knew her brother could help her.

I sat in the living room waiting for Francis to say she was better.

God what did I do?

Was I to pushy?

God I never wanted to hurt her. I couldn't wait and tell her about my trip before I got horny.

I heard her door close.

"Frank?"

"Yeah."

"She went to sleep sorry about that."

"What happened?"

"You don't know?"

"Well I know she had a break down but why?"

"She has never talked about our family?"

"No."

"We grew up with a lot of hard ships out father died so our mom moved here to from Detroit. We had it good for awhile but then our mom went crazy and would beat Nicki saying she was too pretty. She would hit her face and starve her because she thought that Nicki was the reason she couldn't hold on to a boyfriend. When I turned 18 I took Nicki out of that house with me. We had to move into this house with ten other people and share a room. I had to get two jobs to pay for rent and her school so I was never there. She started dating one of the guys that lived there and sleeping in his room. So I was stoked that I had a room to myself not thinking what he was doing to her."

Francis started to tear up a little.

"What did he do?"

"He would force her to do things to him and if she said no he would beat her. This went on for a year until he broke her arm and I had to take her to the hospital. The doctors found her scars and bruises and connected the dots. I had to hear everything behind a two way mirror."

I started to tear up. God I couldn't stand hearing all of the horrors she has gone through.

"Hey man did you really say you love her?"

I felt my face turn a little pink.

"Yeah."

"So you're in love with my little sister?" he laughed

"Yep, I love Nicki."

"Well I approve."

Wow, I love Nicki.

I am in love with Nicki.

God it felt so good to say that.


	5. Rock stars girlfriend

_Dear readers im am sorry for my long streak of writers block. I have been very busy and trying to write but inspiration is hard to come by. I also apologize for this chapter being short I do have another chapter in the works._

_yours truley,_

_rosalieromeo_

**Nicki's POV**

The sun fell through my curtains onto my face.

Ah another morning sadly no Frankie. But I can keep myself occupied until he visits or I visit one of the two. I sat up and stretched my arms letting a big yawn out. That dream last night was so weird and vivid. I still can't believe I acted to slutty and freaked out and that Francis was in a dream with Frank. My head is so screwed up. I got up out of bed. No morning was complete without a fresh cup of coffee and maybe a muffin if Zoey picked some up. I opened my door to see frank and my brother passed out on the coach.

Oh shit!

It wasn't a dream! I slammed the door and pressed myself against it as if a monster or mass murder was coming after me. Oh god, oh god. What did I do? This isn't good. God damn I can't believe myself. I guess there was no putting this off. It was time. I needed to talk to Frank. Or maybe I don't maybe I can say I was on drugs. Yeah I was on drugs. Not having a shitty meltdown. Nope no hysterical moments here. Alright let's try this again. I opened the door again and headed for the kitchen. Crap I have to make a new pot. We have a 12 cup coffee maker and I need to make a new pot. Now where's the coffee.

"Good morning babe." Frank stood there his hair messy rubbing his eyes. God he looked adorable. So adorable it will be difficult lying to him. He reached out to give me a kiss.

"Morning." I muttered uncomfortably. Don't bring it up unless he does.

"Making coffee?"

"no I'm just getting it all ready to look at."

"I just woke up give me a break." He smiled wrapping his arms around me.

"never." I grinned back at him.

"Not to ruin this wonderful moment but I think you two need to talk." Francis stared down the two of us. Damn I forgot about him.

Frank looked at me with his gorgeous hazel eyes. So sincere so caring. There was no way I could lie to those eyes. I sighed pulling him into my room. What do I say? Oh yeah honey I was used abused and never spoke up for myself. Or Frankie I have to tell you I have issues with sex and men, but I love you and wanna keep fucking you. But I might break down and freak out on you.

My thought process was interrupted, "I know what happened to you." He looked so sad sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You do?" I sat next to him

"Francis told me." His eyes watered

"Shouldn't I be the one on the verge of tears." I wiped one off his cheek.

"I can't understand how anyone could do that to you. You're so sweet and kind but he just took advantage of your insecurities and used you."

"if It helps you I have it under control, I go to therapy, and he's in jail."

"Yeah, last night was under control."

"Every psycho person has a meltdown every now and then honey." I smiled at him hoping that my smile would make him lighten up a little. But his face was still between his knees on the edge of crying.

"Babe please stop looking like you're about to kill yourself its putting me on edge." I tried soothing him

"I'm sorry this is a little hard to process in one night."

"I understand. Come on." I pulled him up off my bed and wrapped his arms around me. He smiled finally.

"Boy have I missed you." He ruffled my hair

"You miss me and I get my hair messed up?" I pouted

He gave me a small kiss.

"You said you were going to therapy?"

"Yeah, do you want to go with me one day? It might help."

"Yes I think I will."

This was going to be awkward. Then again if it was going to help him understand everything then it will be good. Francis agreed to go with us. Frank tried to with hold all of his question the rest of the day I could tell it was hard for him though. He didn't look at me the same way. I could tell he still loved me, but I wasn't the same person anymore. I was a different Nicki. I went to work hoping that I would time to think but apparently someone found out my chemical romance had been there and the place was packed.

It was kind of nice though. It wasn't just losers with no money there were people buying things. Well anything that I said Gerard Way or Frank Iero bought. A few people asked me if I was the Nicki they talked about on stage at shows but I blushed and said no.

I'm a rock stars girlfriend.

Sweet.


End file.
